When tragedy strikes
by Yami Yvonne
Summary: what hapends when Yvonne Moutou and Seto Kaiba fall in love? How will Mokuba and Yugi/yami feel about this? And What Happends when Duke devlin dosent get his way?
1. When Tradjedy striked C1

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Yvonne. My friends own Rekku and Quistis.  
  
Yami Yvonne: A new Fanfiction! One to replace that horribly MINNAPLEX one..... **shudder**  
  
Yvonne: Whats this one about? Vampires? Yaoi?  
  
Yami Yvonne: Nope. Neither.  
  
Yvonne: Is it even Romance?!  
  
Yami Yvonne: Yes. Guess the couple.  
  
Yvonne: Uhhh, Isis and Seto.  
  
Yami Yvonne: No  
  
Yvonne: Tea and Yami.  
  
Yami Yvonne: NO!  
  
Yvonne: Mai and Joey?  
  
Yami Yvonne: Nope.  
  
Yvonne: There are no more girl charectors!!  
  
Yami Yvonne: Yes... Ho said hey had to be in the show?  
  
Yvonne: Quistis and Malik/Bakura/Ryou?  
  
Yami Yvonne: No  
  
Yvonne: Rekku and Yami?  
  
Yami Yvonne: No  
  
Yvonne: Tsunami and Yugi?  
  
Yami Yvonne: **Getting frustrated** NO!!  
  
Yvonne: Then... who?  
  
Yami Yvonne: YOU AND SETO!!  
  
Yvonne: 0.0U  
  
Yami Yvonne: **Sits down in spinny chair and begins to typ, FINALLY**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto Was walking to the game shop, feeling in the mood to gloat over how he already has practicly all the cards in the shop. He opend the door and a Girl, about 15 years of age, was at the counter. He walked over to her.  
  
"Do you work here?" Seto asked. The girl noded. "Are you a motou?" He asked. the girl noded. "Why dont you have tri colerd hair?" The girl shrugged. "Can you talk?"  
  
"Yes." She replied. Her voice seemed to chime, like a bell in the brisk summer winds. "Are you here for our rare cards?" she asked.  
  
"Umm, I used to be..." He couldent take his eyes off the girls deep blue ones. "Whats your name..?" Seto asked.  
  
"My name? My name is Yvonne Motou." she replied.  
  
Seto never felt this way before. He couldent restrain himself any longer. He leened over the counter and kissed her. He had tried to make it a quick kiss, but Yvonne Pulled him into an ever deeper one. Then she pulled away.  
  
"Would you like to come inside?" She asked. Seto didn't answer. he just followed.  
  
She led him into a small room with no lights, and lit by the light coming through the one window. There was a couch, and a table in the room.  
  
She brought Seto over to the couch and gestured for him to sit down. He sat down next to her. She didn't SAY a thing, but she DID lean over and pull Seto ino a deep passonate kiss. Seto liked the kiss, more than the last.   
  
Yvonne did somthing un expected. She opend her mouth. Seto didn't really know what to do. He just opend his mouth as well. Yvonne sliped her tounge into Seto's mouth, and ran it over his.  
  
Seto Pulled away. He saw the dissapointment in Yvonne's eyes when he did so. "I have to go, I have a company to run." he said "I will come back." and with that, he stood up and left. 


	2. When Tradjedy strikes C2

Disclaimer: I STILL dont own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Yvonne: ^.^  
  
Yami Yvonne: Want more Yvonne?  
  
Yvonne: ^.^  
  
Yami Yvonne: Ummm.... hellooOOoo **waves hand in front of Yvonnes face*  
  
Yvonne: ^.~ MAKE SETO AND ME DO BAD STUFFS!!!  
  
Yami Yvonne: 0.0 Usually I say remarks like that... Okay... *starts to typ*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto tossed in his bed that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto was walking to the game shop, and hoped to see Yvonne there. He found her, and walked up to her. He was going to say hi, when she grabbed his collar and Pulled him around the counter. She led him to the dark room again, and closed the blinds.  
  
She pulled Seto into a kiss. She sliped her tounge in, while she took of his shirt. She then unbottond her button down shirt untill it was fully unbottond, and her bra was exposed.   
  
She began to take that off when Seto awoke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~end dream~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today was sunday, his day off. He put on his clothes and drove down to the game shop. Yugi was at the counter.  
  
"Hello Yugi." He said. "Where is Yvonne?"  
  
"Inside... Why do you ask?" he eplied.  
  
"Uhh... I... um... yesterday..." Seto stammerd. Yugi understood, I dont know how.  
  
"DID YOU RAPE MY SISTER??!" He shouted.  
  
"NO! No nononono!!" Seto cried, but Yugi was already inside.  
  
"Yvonne," Yugi said. "Did Seto rape you?"  
  
"No." she replied.  
  
"Did you kiss him?"   
  
Yvonne was the typ who couldent dare tell a lie. "Yes..."  
  
"Did you do any more?"  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
Yugi had a face of sheer disbalief as Yvonne spoke. He ran up stairs and Yvonne heard his voice again, and Quistis came tramping down the stairs.  
  
"Do you like SETO?" she asked.  
  
"yes..." Yvonne replied. Quistis walked over and punched Yvonne in the stomach. Yvonne leaned forward because of the pain, and Quistis kneed her in the forhead. Yvonne flew back and hit the wall. Quistis came over and took her by the neck.  
  
"He has been out family enemy for ... at least four years." she said.  
  
Yvonne gasped, then passed out. Quistis, just left her there. Seto had heard the fighting, and came in to see what happend, and saw Yvonne lieing there on the floor. Seto ran over and examined her. She had a broose on he stomach and a gash on her forhead. Seto lifted her head and kissed her. Her lifeless body was limp.  
  
Seto picked her up and brought him out to his limo. He told the driver to go to the Kaiba Manchion. There he brought her inside and laid her on his bed.   
  
She looked like a toy. A limp doll, there with no protection... Full helplessness. He felt like using this toy... gift...  
  
He leaned over and kissed the lifeless angel. He slid his tounge into her mouth, and explored with it. Then Yvonne began to stirr. Seto quickly pulled away.  
  
Yvonne looked around. "Where Am I?" she said. then she noticed Seto. "Hello Seto."  
  
"This is My room," Seto said. "are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." she replied. "Is somthing wrong?"  
  
"Its my fault your hurt!" he cried. How can I make it up to you !"  
  
"I have an Idea." she said. "Kiss me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yvonne: OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Yami Yvonne: Please read and reveiw! 


	3. When Tradjedy strikes C3

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh.   
  
Yami Yvonne: WELCOME BACK TO WHEN TRADJEDY STRIKES!!! Sorry I didnt update in SOOOO long,.. I had other things to do.  
  
Yvonne: Okay... Whats in store for me and Seto?  
  
Yami yvonne: Well, I decided your gonna get raped...  
  
Yvonne: 0.0 By.... Who...?  
  
Yami Yvonne: Duke Devlin.  
  
Yvonne: AUGHHG!! I HATE Duke!!  
  
Yami Yvonne: Oh well. Now... ***Begins Typing***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto Leaned over close to Yvonne and pressed a jentle and passonate kiss on her lips. He then pulled away, and asked her what she wanted to do.  
  
"I just better get back to the game shop, I can deal with Quistis there." And she stood up.  
  
"bye Yvonne" He said, and Yvonne walked out.  
  
Yvonne Was about two locks away from the game shop when Duke came up.   
  
"Oh, hello Duke. Hows it going?" She asked. He didnt answer. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into an alley. "Duke? Whats with this?"  
  
"You know, I have alwase liked you since the moment I saw you?" He replied.  
  
"uhh... I dont know... Where is this conversation going?"  
  
"I liked you more than 'friends.' But thats all you seemed to show me."  
  
Yvonne didnt like where the conversation was going. As Duke said all this he was walking closer and closer. Finally, when he could come no closer with out kissing, He stopped.  
  
~~~~~~~ WARNING!! THIS IS A RAPE SCENE!!! THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE XXX SHOULD NOT READ THIS PART!! RATED R AND X!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~rape~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duke took out a long thin knife. Yvonne backed away but her back hit a wall. Duke kept walking closer and closer. He took the knife and cut a fine line down Yvonnes shirt. Yvonne jerked away but duke grabbed her and Pinned her to the wall. He made another slash Horozantally across her shirt and Yvonne squirmed and wriggeled, Unable to get free. Duke started to peel the shirt away from her skin, and it left her chest bare and a bit bloody (the knife slashes went a bit deeper than just her shirt). He pressed her head ageance the wall and placed HIS face on hers. She squirmed and riggled, but couldent get free. Duke slid his tounge into her mouth and she bit it. Duke punched her in the stomach. He moved his hands all over her bodey, and Yvonne objected to every bid of it. Finally, He took the knofe and cut off her pants. He Incerted himself inside of her, without even removing his kiss. Yvonne Jerked and thrashed, But nothing could get duke off. Finally when He had released inside of Yvonne, He got out and left Yvonne there, Naked in an alley with no clothes.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Done Rape~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto called the game shop the next day to see if Yvonne was there. Yugi picked up.  
  
"Hello, game shop." Said Yugi.  
  
"Hello Yugi, Is Yvonne there?"  
  
"No, I thought she was with you,.."  
  
"I thought she was with YOU!"  
  
"OH NO!!" Yugi yelled and hung up the phone. Seto didnt care, For he had done the same thing. Yugi and seto got up a search party and looked all over Domino city for Yvonne.  
  
Finally, Seto found her curled up in a ball, asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami Yvonne: Sorry Its short, But I have to go. So, Bye.  
  
Yvonne: R+R!! 


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

::::::AUTHORS NOTE::::::  
  
Sorry Everyone for not Updating in so long!! And, again, sorry. But I am going to remove Any Yaoi or Hentai Story's I have on my account. I despise these two catigories. So, Im just givvin you a heads Up!! I will get a new Fanfic up and running soon. BYE!! 


End file.
